Chaos Bahamut (Final Fantasy XIII-2 boss)
'''Chaos Bahamut appears in Final Fantasy XIII-2 as an Eidolon incarnated by Caius Ballad. Having two appearances in the game, only one is part of the main storyline while the other is part of the pregame tutorial. Chaos Bahamut is considerably weaker in comparison to the three other Bahamuts that appear in the game, Amber Bahamut, Garnet Bahamut, and Jet Bahamut. Chaos Bahamut's main appearance in the game is right before the final boss battle in Academia 500 AF. Chaos Bahamut is also fought in the DLC episode "Requiem of the Goddess". Strategy Valhalla -??? AF- (Prologue) It is recommended to use Lightning Strike to fill up the ATB gauge, as well as watching out for Chaos Bahamut's attacks. Ullr's Shield can be used to heal and gain two status boosts: Protect and Shell. When Chaos Bahamut's HP has dropped to 50%, a cutscene will occur. The player must continue to fight until another cinematic action occurs. The second battle is still simple but Chaos Bahamut's moves have changed since the first battle. War's Benediction can be used to heal and it also grants the Haste status. Using Graviton Cores will allow the player to fill up the ATB bar and attack. Megaflare can do major damage and Chaos Bahamut's moves that prevent the player from attacking it. During the battle, a cutscene will play but the player must continue fighting until his HP has dropped to zero. Academia -500 AF- Chaos Bahamut has two forms, the first being its default form where he simply hovers before using Metamorphosis, upon which he becomes a flying mechanical wyvern. In its normal form, it will utilize potentially crippling physical attacks to beat down the party in sets of two. After a small amount of time of using these attacks, he will change between forms and begin to use powerful magic attacks instead. This is when the party must watch out for its ability Megaflare, which causes a large amount of non-elemental damage with a side effect of wounding the party. The best way to counter Chaos Bahamut's onslaught of powerful attacks is to use the all-Sentinel paradigm, Tortoise, to minimize the effect of Megaflare. It is immune to the Sentinel's Provoke ability, meaning the player will have to worry about healing more often. Unless the party is fairly strong, it will be a good idea to have a Sentinel in all paradigms to minimize damage over a wide area. It is recommended that a good Medic is in at least one paradigm. Since Chaos Bahamut is susceptible to the three debuffs Deprotect, Deshell, and Imperil, a good Saboteur can take advantage of this weakness. Once the party boosts its chain bonus up significantly, Chaos Bahamut will start taking some massive damage and shouldn't take long to defeat. Valhalla -??? AF- ("Requiem of the Goddess") If player manages to defeat Caius fast enough in Requiem of the Goddess, Caius transforms into Chaos Bahamut and he is then fought in that form. Chaos Bahamut has the same abilities that he has in his other battles, but in addition he can use Resist Wind and Resist Lightning abilities to change his vulnerabilities. When using Resist Wind, he will become invulnerable to Wind and physical attacks, and with Resist Lightning, he will become immune to Lightning and magic attacks. This forces the player to use Mage and Shaman roles accordingly, because Mage uses Lightning-based magic attacks only and Shaman uses only Wind-based physical attacks. The battle starts with Chaos Bahamut being in his normal form. In this form he basically uses physical attacks and Whirlwind, Ignis, and Umbral Vise. After a while he transforms into his aerial form. His abilities varies depending on which resist is currently on. If he is under Resist Wind, he attacks only with Pulsar Burst and if under Resist Lightning, he will only attack with Obliterating Breath. After being in aerial mode for a while he will use Megaflare, which is a killer if player pays no heed to it. After using Megaflare he'll switch back to normal form and cycle will begin anew. The key to victory is to pay close attention on his Resist-ability and use the correct role to drive up his chain gauge. Same applies when using Paladin. Ruin should be used when under Resist Wind and Attack when under Resist Lightning. When he switches to aerial form, it's important to keep an eye out for Megaflare, and when he is about to launch it, player must quickly switch to Knight and use Immortality to survive the Megaflare. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Chaos Bahamut appeared in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade for "a special event".http://www.siliconera.com/2012/03/03/chaos-bahamut-soars-into-final-fantasy-brigade/ Gallery Trivia *In the aerial fight between Lightning and Caius at the beginning of the game, sound designer Tomohiro Yajima overlapped the sounds made in the sky and automatically calculated the weight of the sound as objects pass to bring out the scene's presence and flashiness.http://www.destructoid.com/exclusive-meet-final-fantasy-xiii-2-s-sound-team-220375.phtml Related Enemies *Twilight Odin ''Final Fantasy XIII'' *Bahamut *Stiria *Nix *Odin *Brynhildr *Alexander *Hecatoncheir de:Bahamut Chaos References Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Bosses